The present invention relates to a lane-keep control system which controls the vehicle so as to travel within a target lane.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 11-286280 discloses an automatic cruise control system which is arranged to stop an automatic cruise control when a steering operation indicative value due to driver intervention is greater than a threshold.